Quelaan, The Apprentice Witch
by AngelXHolic
Summary: Quelaan an apprentice witch who is studying in New Izelith a sanctuary for witches of all sorts. Quelaan has been assigned to group up with two other witches as the Headmistress believes this would help the witches in cooperation as they graduated. The other two witches are Hildegarde and Angmar. After a rough start they eventually got along. What awaits Quelaan in this new world?


A flame flickers…shining brightly into the turquoise eyes of an indigo short-haired girl who had the fringes of her hair so long it blocked her right eye. As she sweats from the pressure of emitting the flame with a fear of controlling it. A sudden shout burst from behind breaking her focus on the fire and lured her head towards the shout.

"Don't worry I got this! " Shouted a voice confidently.

"The last time you used that thing the whole lab blew up! " Complained a green eyed girl with long wavy orange hair attired with a witch uniform decorated by scrolls, candles and books.

"You'll still score my marks right teach? " asked a girl with long white fringe hair and red eyes also in a witch uniform but her hat had a pair of goggles and a silver moon badge.

"Just try not to blow up the lab…" replied the witch lecturer in a very unconfident tone as she gulped.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENIGN TO ME?!" shouted the orange haired girl as the white hair girl pulled out a giant bronze swordspear as it flickers in electricity.

"Alright! Let's do this! "shouted the white haired girl determinedly as she unleashes a surge of electricity from the swordspear and slams it onto a colourless orb. A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the classroom and everyone in the classroom cowered in fear of another explosion would happen like the last time she did it. The colourless orb absorbs the immense energy and slowly turns yellow. The witch lecturer walks closer to the orb and had her left hand readjusting her glasses for a closer inspection of the orb.

"hhhmmm….Impressive…." said the witch lecturer as she was impressed.

"SEE! Told you I got this! " said the white haired girl cockily as she points herself with her thumb, her eyes closed and her nose pointing upwards.

"You were just lucky…" sighed the orange haired girl with a face mix of relief and frustration.

The witch lecturer then faces towards the indigo haired girl.

"Alright you're up next Angmar. " ordered the witch lecturer.

Angmar tightens her arms in uncertainty and anxiety.

"Go for it Angmar! You can do it! " cheered the white haired girl.

"Just remember how we practice it last night. " suggested the orange haired girl with her arms crossed.

The heart-warming support from her friends suddenly lifted her doubts and fears. She then smiles at them with confidence.

"I'll do my best! " said Angmar attempting to clear her doubts and fears. She then faces towards the colourless orb beside her and had her hands close to each other. She closes her eyes to dip herself into full focus. In the empty darkness of her vision, she envisioned a soft and gentle flame and a sudden flicker sparks from her hands. The sparks slowly forms into a vibrant flame burning with life.

"That's right…keep concentrating…" murmured the orang haired girl with a concerned face.

"You're doing it Angmar! Keep it up! " cheered the white haired girl with her arms in the air.

As Angmar was about shoot the flame into the colourless orb. A sudden whisper creeps into her ears.

"You are my masterpiece…My little Angmar…."

The sudden whisper causes Angmar to lose control of her flame. The flame was slowly swallowed by a black aura and burst in a very strong putrid red smelting in heat transforming into molten lava. Angmar gasped in fear as she lost control of her flame.

"CEASE CASTING AT ONCE! " shouted the witch lecturer.

Angmar understanding she had failed the test forcefully shuts the flames with her hands and had her eyes closed in disappointment upon herself.

 **\- Inside the halls of New Izelith Academy –**

Angmar bows at her friends apologizing for her inadequacy being unable to control her powers properly.

"Hey…Hey.. It's fine! No need to be so hard on yourself, We passed the test! And that's all that matters! " said the white haired girl trying to make Angmar happy.

"Yeah! " said the orange haired girl also trying to make Angmar not feeling so bad for herself.

As they were trying to easen it up for Angmar, a voice abruptly cuts into the conversation.

"You three really are hopeless aren't you? Casting chaos flame within New Izelith is strictly forbidden!" mocked a girl with black ponytail frills and attired in a lolita-ish witch uniform with a bitchy voice who was accompanied by a pair of twin witches with the same bob haircut.

"Ya! Ya! Forbidden!" mocked the left twin.

"Ya idiots! You wanna turn into hot lava? " mocked the right twin.

The white haired girl instantly lost her cool and stomps to the black ponytail frilled girl with her face almost buttheading her.

"Well! WELL! Why isn't Iseult! You looking for trouble again?! Or perhaps you want to eat a fist into your face?!" scolded the white haired girl furiously.

"Hmph! As usual Quelaan talking like a _fripouille_ (Scoundrel)…" said Iseult in disgust.

"Get to the point Iseult..You wouldn't simply find us to waste your time…" said the orange haired girl sternly.

" _C'est vrai ! Franchement Hildegarde, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous sortez encore avec ces imbeciles._

(That's right ! Hildegarde I honestly don't know why you still make yourself stay with these imbeciles) " replied Iseult in a mocking tone.

"What did she say?! Oh you gonna get it!" said Quelaan furiously.

" The Grand Headmistress has ordered me to inform you all the Dragonguard Banner an Adeptus quest to hunt Draeries at the forest far east beyond the walls has been issued to you all. " explained Iseult trying to let them know the amount of importance this mission is to them.

"That's right Draeries! " said the left twin.

"Ya! Draeries! " said the right twin.

"The headmistress herself?...that's...unusual of her..." said Hildegarde in surprise of the situation with her right hand on her chin.

"That's right so you three idiots better retrieve that Draerie ! " mocked Iseult.

"Hoi! I aint done with you Iseult ! " shouted Quelaan trying to drag back the attention to her.

Angmar just stood idlely at the chaos of the situation.

 **\- The Next Day, Beyond the Eastern Walls Of Solis –**

Beyond the eastern walls was a vast desert which seemed to span as far as the clear blue skies. The blaze of the sun just stared down at the desert scorching any foliage sapping it into faded yellow and soon to turn to dust only to join among the endless space of the sandy plains of the desert. But despite the unwelcoming environment. A faint quarrel could be heard from a distance and it would seem it was from the three little witches who were flying across the skies in search for the illusive forest.

"Oh come on! How was it my fault?! I didn't even know! " argued Quelaan.

"Then you'd better think before doing something reckless next time! " scolded Hildegarde.

Angmar chuckles at them. Both Quelaan and Hildegarde looked away from each other with their arms crossed. Hildegarde sighs from frustration then turns to Angmar.

"Angmar so how's our coordinance? " asked Hildegarde.

Angmar then takes out a compass with a pixie sitting on it who was pointing the direction.

"It seems we're finally headed the right way, the forest is just up ahead." Replied Angmar.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die from the scorching heat! So what's with this forest?" asked Quelaan in confusion as she had no idea anything about the place they were going nor what was the intention of the mission as she she was flying on her swordspear instead of using her broom.

"Well… The Millwood forest was once nothing but a fable until it was discovered that is...but only vacant ruins were discovered. The only thing left was the Ethereal Oak, stood rotting. But recent expedition speak that life is brimming again within the forest, which also led to the discovery of the

Draeries. " explained Hildergarde in attempt to make Quelaan understand all this information as she knew Quelaan would most likely not.

"But the main reason why we're aftering the Draeries is because they contain many very high-grade alchemy ingredients. But rumours say they also have the ability negate dark affinities! " Angmar added.

"Well that was a lot take in…" complained Quelaan while scratching her head not too sure if she was able to fully understand what her friends said. But as Quelaan was scratching her head a sudden sparkle from a far distance within the clouds cacthes Quelaan's attention.

"Huh?...What…" murmured Quelaan as she turns to the where sparkle shined. Quelaan squeezes her eyes attempting to know what the sparkle was. To her shock it was a giant arrow the size of a siege catapult flying towards them.

"Wait…That's…" said Quelaan in shock. The moment Quelaan realizes what was the flying incoming object the other girls noticed it aswell.

"EVERYONE DODGE! " shouted Hildegarde.

"A Dragon-slayer arrow?!" shouted Angmar in disbelief. As the Dragon-slayer arrow was bound for where the girls were. All three of them dodged the Dragon-slayer arrow with their brooms. The Dragon-slayer arrow then drops into the vast flat desert erupting a smoke of sand sprinkling dust and sand all around its vicinity.

"Is everyone alright? " asked Hildegarde concernedly.

"Ya…I'm fine…" replied Angmar still in shock.

"Looks like we're not welcomed to the forest…" said Hildergarde as she looks sternly at the forest which was not too far away.

"What should we do?..." asked Angmar worriedly.

"We don't really have choice…We have to acquire the Draeries within the forest…" answered Hildegarde.

Hildegarde suddenly realizes Quelaan isn't around but Angmar then points towards the arrow.

"Hildegarde! Quelaan's already at the arrow. " informed Angmar. Hildergarde gave out a sigh of relief as for a moment she thought Quelaan failed to dodge the Dragon-slayer arrow. At the scene of the arrow's fall. Quelaan was inspecting the arrow and notices there was some words scribbled on its surface. Looking at the writings she immediately recognizes it was the words from the age of the gods. It reads…

" To deepest green

You wilnian ful-gan 3 se ring

That lohian agan us of pro ic all freedom. "

Hildergarde and Angmar reached to where Qualaan was.

"What does it say?" asked Hildegarde.

"I'm not sure but these words are definitely from the age of the gods. " replied Quelaan. Hildegarde then takes a closer look at the words scribbled at the arrow.

"In deepest green

You will find the ring

That will bring us all salvation" read Hildegarde

As Quelaan heard those words a fire sparked within her eyes and she breathed in heavily. Hildegarde sways her head away from Quelaan knowing what's going on in Quelaan's mind.

"SMELLS LIKE TREASURE!" shouted Quelaan excitedly as she lifts her swordspear to the air with both her hands.

"But do remember why we're here in the first place…" reminded Angmar worriedly with a frowning smile.

"Let's just hope we get out of the forest alive…" complained Hildegarde as she looks at the forest.

 **-Within The Millwood Forest –**

An orb engulfed by fire glowing in faint red slowly unveil visions of the three little witches venturing through the forest. From the emptiness of the crackling fire two glowing red eyes gazes upon the orb as its vision closes in on Angmar.

"At long last…You have arrived…" murmured a mysterious deep voice from the emptiness of the crackling fire.

 _Winds cold as ice,_

 _Woods darker than night,_

 _A screams of a thousand cries…_

Such was the Millwood forest as the dead trees cover out the sky darkening the entire forest and nothing alive seemed to roam within it except for the faint ghostly cries from the endless dark spaces of the forest. As the three little witches fly through the empty darkness of the forest with their brooms and their wands in the air glowing in blue luminous light which was the only light source they had.

"Hey come on! Let's head for the deepest parts of the woods! " complained Quelaan as she was flying upside down with her legs gripping the broom.

Hildegarde then gave out an annoyed expression as she turns her head at Quelaan.

"No! We absolutely can't! We're here to acquire the elusive Draeries! Not treasure hunting! " scolded Hildegarde.

Quelaan then brings herself back upright and flies closer towards Angmar to whispers to her.

"Pssstt! Pssstt! Let's ditch Hildy and go for the deepest part of the woods, waddya say?" whispered Quelaan slyfully.

"But…But…" answered Angmar in hesitation. Suddenly a great surge of light burst through Angmar's bag as she reached for the source of the light. It was an alarm clock with light bulbs connected to it along with a lot of wires attached to it and its pointers were turning clockwise and anti-clockwise rapidly.

"A Draerie is near ! " shouted Angmar. As Hildegarde heard Angmar she turns her head all around the forest in search for the Draerie. But as she faced to the top of the forest, she saw a round fat ball lizard with tiny wings flying above them.

"IT'S THE DRAERIE! " shouted all three of them except for Quelaan who shouted with uncertainty. All three of them dashed towards the Draerie. The Draerie notices the three witches chasing it. It made a terrified expression and screeched.

"PPPIIIII!"

And the Draerie flew for its life. Quelaan threw her broom into the air swapping it with her swordspear.

"You're not getting anywhere! " taunted Quelaan as she stepped on the broom flying off like a surfer and now had the swordspear on her hands. She then proceeds to cast lightning at the poor little Draerie but all the lightning bolts missed the Draerie. The bolts caused a lot of branches to fall towards the witches. One of the branches eventually hits Quelaan in the face making her to lose control of her broom's flight and fall off into the dark emptiness of the woods.

"Quelaan! " shouted Angmar worriedly.

"Don't worry! A couple branches won't be enough to take her out! Focus on the Draerie! " shouted Hildegarde trying pull back Angmar's attention back on the chase. Angmar nods at Hildegarde. Hildegarde then cast crystal magic towards the front of the Draerie blocking the path ahead of the Draerie. Angmar then follows up by casting flames that scorched the Draerie injuring its wings causing the Draerie to lose control of its flight making it spiral down into the dark emptiness of the woods. The two witches flew downwards with their wands glowing in light in search for the injured Draerie. As they found the Draerie on the ground. It couldn't fly anymore despite how hard it tried.

"PPPIIIII!" screeched the Draerie in desperation.

Then suddenly an ear piercing scream erupts from behind the witches. It was a half crow half human creature screaming at them as it points at Angmar more of its kind flew out from behind the screaming one.

"Corvians! Hurry Angmar grab the Draerie and get out of here! " shouted Hildegarde. Angmar garbs the injured Draerie and at the other side more Corvians flew in as well. Angmar gasps as they were surrounded by the Corvians.

"Looks like this is going to be a tough one…" murmured Hildegarde in concern whether they could make it out alive. In the blink of an eye, great claps of thunder flew from the sky vaporizing numerous Corvians to dust. The screaming Corvian looks up at the trees and there was Quelaan smirking at everyone below with her swordpear behind her head while her hands were grabbing the swordspear.

"You guys missed me? " taunted Quelaan scratches all around her faces and twigs stuck of her uniform.

"Quelaan! " shouted Angmar in relief.

"Hmph! What took you so long! " complained Hildegarde with a smirk.

Quelaan then leaps downwards with her swordspear surging in building volts of thunder. As she slams her swordspear into the ground waves of lightning strikes down even more Corvians. The Corvians fled in fear realizing they were no match for Quelaan.

"That's right! Run you winged-things! " taunted Quelaan as she wildly swings her swordpear in the air.

"Angmar are you alright? " asked Hildegarde as she turns to Angmar.

To her horrors, Angmar was missing along with the Draerie.

"THEY TOOK ANGMAR! " Shouted Hildegarde in shock.

"God dammit! Those wretched birds! " shouted Quelaan furiously and from the dark emptiness of the woods they heard a faint cry for help echoing. It was Angmar who was kidnapped by the Corvians.

"Let me go! Let me go! Quelaan! Hildegarde! Help! " screamed Angmar in desperation.

"Angmar! " shouted both Quelaan and Hildegarde worriedly. They ran as fast as they could to rescue Angmar but suddenly a sound of a loud explosion erupting near them and a Dragon-slayer arrow slams into the path between them and Angmar. A portal beneath the arrow emerges sinking the arrow into the portal and from the portal emerged a giant charred in black with flames still burning all over its body. The hideous creature unleashed an ominous howl at the little witches.

"I don't have time to fool around with you! Stupid giant! " complained Quelaan frustratedly as she launches herself recklessly at the burning giant.

"Wait! Quelaan don't! " shouted Hildegarde realizing Quelaan is charging in recklessly.

The burning giant hits Quelaan with its backhand causing Quelaan to spit blood out of her mouth and fell to the floor in agonizing pain.

"Quelaan! " shouted Hildegarde worriedly before she faces the burning giant furiously with her wand pointing at him bursting in crystal light. The burning giant summons a giant charred bow from the fiery portal and takes aim at Hildegarde. As Hildegarde was about to cast out her crystal magic, a great burst of smoke swallowed the entire area blinding everybody's vision. Quelaan who was still trying really hard to pick herself up notices a big wound on her abdomen.

"Dammit…" murmured Quelaan frustratedly as she drops to the floor again. She then notices numerous shadows begin to move around the smoke. Eventually one of the shadows moved to Quelaan.

"Don't worry! We're here to help! " said the silver armored knight who was cloacked with leaves. The silver knight carries Quelaan and runs to safety as Quelaan slowly loses her consciousness.

 **-Eastwards outside the Millwood Forest, Corvian Base –**

The sound of footsteps was all there was…As Angmar slowly opens her eyes. She realizes she's within the Corvian's base. As she looks around the base, she was shocked to see what the Corvians were doing. The Draeries were being hunted by the Corvians and tortured by the Corvians to be continuously pierced by their spears within the cage. At the other side were the cage balls that were filled with dead Draeries that were to be rolled into a pit of fire. Angmar gasps at the poor Draeries being put into such horrendous torture. As Angmar reached near the only building within the Corvian base which seems to be a large tower but wasn't too tall. The Corvian threw Angmar to the dirt floor and pointed at the large tower door that seemed to be charred black. As Angmar faces towards the tower door while still on the floor. The large tower door opens up and from within came forth the giant charred in black.

"Our Lord wishes to see you…" howled the burning giant.

As Angmar looks at the Corvians and the burning giant continuously. The Draerie from earlier who was in one of the Corvian's grasp breaks free and hides into the arms of Angmar. The Corvian screams at Angmar frightening her but the burning giant howled loudly at the Corvian. The Corvian terrified by the giant backs off. Angmar hugs the Draerie and slowly rises from the ground and took a deep breathe. She then proceeds to slowly walk into the tower. As they entered the tower, the entire interior was charred in black or still showing signs of faint fire. As Angmar follows the burning giant through the stairways until the highest floor. They entered a very vast room which had a large balcony facing towards the forest. At the other end of the door was a throne facing the wall but between the wall and the throne was a Lord Vessel housing great surges of flame within it. Abruptly the door behind Angmar shuts itself.

"You have finally arrived…Angmar…" said the mysterious person on the throne.

Angmar looks at the throne in fear and gulps.

"How…how did you know my name?..." asked Angmar in fear.

"How could I not know your name…Afterall…" said the mysterious person as he slowly rises from his throne.

"You are the prophesized vessel that will give birth to my Age of Chaos…" explained the person as he reveals himself with his glowing red eyes fixated at Angmar. The old man who was as tall as two grown men and had a very long grey beard which were infested with bugs that seemed to be murmuring words of the age of gods to him. He seemed to look almost exactly like the fabled first Lord of Cinder, Gywn.

 **-Inner sanctum of Millwood Forest , Dusk Village –**

"Hey…Wake up!.." a girl's voice echoed through the empty darkness.

"Wake up! Quelaan! Wake up! " The voice echoed again. Quelaan rises from her sleep gasping for air. She is then welcomed back into consciousness with the hug of Hildergarde who was filled with relief.

"You idiot! You had me worried! " said Hildegarde in relief.

"This is a dream right?...Hildegarde is actually worried for me…" said Quelaan confusedly.

Hildegarde blushes and backs off facing away from Quelaan and her arms crossed in a tsundere cliché fashion.

"It's!...It's not like I was worried!...Idiot!..." complained Hildegarde facing away from Quelaan.

"You really living up the tsundere cliché aren't cha…" teased Quelaan.

"Shut up! You Idiot! " scolded Hildegarde. Quelaan chuckles with her hands at her mouth at Hildegarde.

Aburptly the door opens and a silver knight enters the room.

" Sorry to interrupt but our captain wishes to see you two. " reported the silver knight.

Quelaan and Hildegarde follows the silver knight out of the room and Quelaan realizes they are in a forest village where the buildings were connected to the trees but at the very center of the village was a giant tree that outsizes all the other tree. Another thing was how all the foliage in the village were still alive unlike the outskirts making the village brimming with flora and fauna. As Quelaan and Hildegarde reached the captain's outpost they saw a silver knight charred with burn marks awaiting their arrival.

"Welcome to the Dusk Village, I see your wounds have healed." Welcomed the knight captain.

Quelaan then realizes the large wound on her abdomen has been completely recovered.

"They healed you with miracles while you were asleep." Explained Hildegarde.

"These sword swinging metal heads can cast miracles?!" said Quelaan in shock.

"Quelaan! Show some respect! They saved our lives! "scolded Hildegarde.

The captain knight chuckled.

"I understand your shock, in this new age we now live in knights are only expected to swing their steels. But we are the silver knights of Lord Gywn from the age of the gods. We have survived this long and reside in this forest. " explained the captain knight.

Hildergarde was surprised to learn that they were the legendary fabled silver knights of Lord Gywn.

"We thank you for saving us. But we have to be going. Our friend was kidnapped by those winged-things and we have to save her by any chance you know where these winged-things reside? " asked Quelaan in worry for Angmar.

The knight captain looks at Quelaan.

"In fact…I do…" replied the knight.

Hildegarde begins to grow suspicious of the knight.

"Really?! That's great news! Where are they!? I'll be off in a jiffy! " shouted Quelaan eagerly to save Angmar.

"Hold up! Something isn't right…" said Hildegarde sternly.

"There's something going on isn't there?...I find it too coincident…you knew where to save us and where Angmar is…" asked Hildegarde concernedly.

"Come on Hildy! What's wrong with people just wanting to help us?!" complained Quelaan.

"Yes…" replied the captain knight.

"See…" said Hildegarde as she rolls her eyes to Quelaan.

"This whole occurrence, everything that has happened until this point has been prophesized. " explained the captain knight.

"whut…what?...what?!..." said Quelaan in confusion.

" _Ufan middeldaeg drie witches_

 _One se da d fers feran dugud str ael sqedsworn rad chaos_

 _That spraec byrd more distant chaos_

 _But flocc forwards sin rescue_

 _But wyrcan he bidsteeall twihynde hliet agasint_

 _The aelmihtig agniend orgilde dwoha_ "

Said the captain knight unveiling a prophecy which is known throughout the forest.

"errrmm….What did that all meant?..." asked Quelaan confusedly not getting a clue what he just said.

Hildegarde on the other hand was stunned in shock by the words of the prophecy and murmured.

"Angmar?...Seed of Chaos?...Age of Chaos?..."

"Hey! Hildegarde what did that all meant?! Angmar? Seed of Chaos? Age of Chaos? " asked Quelaan confusedly.

"Your friend is going to be used as a vessel to give birth to a bed of chaos. The Bed of Chaos is the source of the demons in the age of gods. And the Lord of Chaos is going to use your friend to recreate a Bed of Chaos. For he once attempted to break into the inner sanctum of the forest to take the soul of Izelith within the Ethereal Oak but when he almost breached into the inner sanctum back then. A spell was casted protecting the inner sanctum from the Lord of Chaos and thus he can never enter here again. But he found an alternate way which was using your friend who had great potential to birth a Bed of Chaos. Which is why…The time is nigh…For you! " said the knight captain as he pointed at Quelaan.

"Quelaan! To inherit the ring and reawaken the old knights of Gywn to end the chaos of the false Gywn! " said the captain.

"Wait! But the prophecy did not speak anything about Quelaan inheriting anything nor ending anything! " complained Hildegarde.

"Yes it did not..But someone dear asked me to…For she said only you…Quelaan, stand a chance against the False Gwyn. " said the captain as he kneeled down and all the other silver knights followed.

"Please Quelaan! We ask you as the knights of the forest to protect it. For it is the only thing we have left…" begged the knight captain while kneeling before Quelaan.

Hildegarde looks at Quelaan.

"Hey…hey…You guys didn't need to treat me like some messiah…After all how could I refuse if this False Gwyn has my friend. " replied Quelaan with a smile of confidence.

All the silver knights rose to their feets and lift their swords into the air.

 **-Within the Ethereal Oak Tree–**

As they entered the inside of the tree, the entire atmosphere felt euphoric. The mushrooms were glowing in luminous blue brightening the entire place. And at the middle of the entire infrastructure, two bodies layed sitting facing each other. One was hollowed but had his armour still on him. The other was a lady in white dress with a smile on her face still attached despite both of them have been long dead. Together their palms were holding what would seem a soul and a ring.

"I have kept my promise…Straid…Dusk…Now Quelaan claim their souls along with the ring…" said the captain knight as he kneeled to Quelaan.

Quelaan slowly walks towards the two bodies and reaches for the soul. The very moment Quelaan touched the soul, a great surge of energy circles Quelaan and the ring flew to one of Quelaan's fingers. Quelaan's vision was suddenly turned white. And that empty white space, she saw two vague figures walking towards Quelaan. The two vague figures placed their hands on Quelaan's shoulders enlightening her of the events of the history of the forest from its rise to its fall.

"We wish you best of luck…" As the two figures vanished and from the emptiness three figures slowly rise from the ground. It was the Legendary Knights of Gwyn. Ornstein, Artorias and Cirian. As Quelaan regains consciousness into reality. The three knights were still in front of her. Hildegarde and the captain knight were in awe for they were standing in front of legends.

" My name is Artorias! And We have come to the calling of the ring once more to protect this forest. " Said Artorias.

"And you bear the ring little girl. Which I Cirian will obey. " said Cirian

And all three legendary knights of Gwyn kneel to Quelaan.

"What is your command? For I Ornstein am at your command bearer of the ring! " said Ornstein.

Quelaan raises her hand with the ring to the air.

"I want the three of you to take the lead in defending this village. For I have other matters to attend. " ordered Quelaan determinedly.

"Wait?...What do you mean Quelaan?..." asked Hildegarde confusedly.

"The barrier that protects the inner sanctum has been broken." Explained Quelaan.

Both Hildegarde and the knight captain were shocked with the sudden news.

"Wait?! How did you-" asked Hildegarde panickedly

Quelaan looks at the ring in her finger and looks back up and Hildegarde.

"Straid and Dusk told me about it…The moment they sacrifice their souls for me. The barrier was gone. They said this has been their plan…Their counter attack at The Lord of Chaos." Explained Quelaan as she then places her hands on Hildegarde's shoulders.

"That is why I need you and the others to protect the inner sanctum and if I don't make it in time to their base…Angmar…she'll be turned into a Bed of Chaos.." Said Quelaan

Hildegarde still in shock tried to snap out from it and nods at Quelaan.

"Alright…leave everything to us…You better bring that klutz back! " said Hildegarde determinedly.

Quelaan smiles at Hildegarde.

 **-Top floor of the tower, Corvian Base –**

As the climax of the events are drawing near at the tower of the Corvian base. From the balcony of the highest floor Quelaan sneaks into the chambers of the large room. As she was desperately searching for Angmar, A Draerie pops out of nowhere confronting Quelaan.

"Wait..why…You're that Draerie aren't you?!" asked Quelaan in realization it was the Draerie they were chasing before all the chaos had happened.

The Draeries frowns at Quelaan tries to point the direction of the throne with its tiny wings. Quelaan realised it was trying to help her.

"Thank you little guy! " thanked Quelaan as she ran as fast as she could towards the throne.

"ANGMAR! ARE YOU THERE! ANGMAR! " shouted Quelaan. A faint voice emerges from the burning Lord Vessel. As Quelaan looks into the flames, she sees Angmar within it.

"ANGMAR! " shouted Quelaan in relief.

"No! Quelaan! Don't come near me…This is where I belong…From the very beginning…" said Angmar as she tears in sadness.

"What the hell are you saying?! Just hang on! I'll get you out of there! " shouted Quelaan trying to help Angmar.

"You don't understand Quelaan…The moment I was born my mother already cursed me to be one day turned into a Bed of Chaos…This is my fate…This is where I truly belong…" said Angmar as she gazes deeper into the flames.

"Shut up! You're Angmar! A witch apprentice of New Izelith! Not some Seed of Chaos! And most importantly…You're my friend! " Shouted Quelaan in desperation trying to make some sense into Angmar.

"Friend?..." said Angmar as a sharp pain courses through her mind erupting confusion into her conscious.

Suddenly the large door of the room slams opens and a voice erupts through the room.

"She already said it herself! This is where she truly belongs! Can't you see? This is her fate! "

Quelaan gazes back sternly and there he was the False Gywn , Lord of Chaos. He was wielding two greatswords on each hand burning in chaos flame.

"So you're the false Gwyn…" Quelaan said sternly as she draws out her swordspear.

The False Gwyn chuckles.

"Just as the prophecy foretold, a friend who will come to the rescue but there is where it ends, does the little witch stand a chance against I the almighty Lord of Chaos. Your little friend will be the salvation of this world. She will give birth to a Bed of Chaos that will spark an Age of Chaos! Along with it disparity will cease to exist and balance will be restored! It will like be the age of ancients once more! Where conflict will no longer exist! " shouted The False Gywn.

"I've had enough of your hogwash! Let my friend go! " warned Quelaan.

"That I cannot allow! "said The False Gywn as he prepares his fighting stance.

Quelaan dashes with her swordspear imbued in flickering lightning. Gwyn dashes forward as well with his chaos blazing twin greatswords. As they draw near to each other, both of them burst in a flurry of slashes, flames and lightning which coursed through the room. Quelaan launches herself into the ceiling and launches back down at Gwynn creating more momentum and power in her blow. Gwynn did not dodge the incoming instead he challenged its might. Gwyn whirled in flames upwards clashing with Quelaan's falling thunderous blow. The impact was so strong the floor shook and cracked. In mid of the tension of their weapon locked at each other, they burst into a trance of flurries again. Quelaan backs off to cast Miracle forces and run around Gywnn. The miracle forces moved like homing projectiles and launched at Gwynn. Gwynn deflects the endless surge of miracle forces. Quelaan then abruptly stops running around Gwynn and lifts her swordspear into the air causing a clap of thunder to drop down onto Gwynn. But Gwynn used both of his flaming swords and cuts the lightning rendering it into empty air. Quelaan began gasping from exhaustion.

"It's my turn now" said Gwynn ominously.

This time instead of going into a flurry like before Gwynn changed his tactic into pokes and slashes causing Quelaan barely able to block the blows. Gwynn then follows up with a dual swing slash that knocked Quelaan backwards. Quelaan pierced the ground with her swordspear to maintain balance.

"Dammit…" gasped Quelaan. Quelaan looks at the pillar in the room and had a plan. Quelaan began running to the pillars. Gwynn slowly walked towards the pillars. But Gywnn grew impatient and dashed towards Quelaan. Quelaan noticing Gwynn has fallen for her trap, she swings her swordspear towards the pillar erupting in a thunderous clap. The flying rubbles of pillars and dust negated Gwyn's vision forcing him to block his vision with his swords. Suddenly a lightning burst from the left side of Gwynn, Gwynn swings his swords towards the lightning smashing to the floor and bursting in flames blowing away all the dust but Quelaan wasn't there. In realization Gwynn gasped as he desperately tries to swing his swords the other way round but he has already fallen for the bait. Quelaan smirks and dashes towards him piercing him in the body and backflips away from the swing of his dual greatswords. Gwyn shouts in agonizing pain as blood poured from his wound. Quelaan without hesitation to seized the opportunity launch herself forward to deal the finishing blow. Gwyn unleashed the powers of all ten rings in all of his fingers that had Chaos Miracles. The reddish lightning zaps Quelaan causing her to fall backwards.

"Do not underestimate the power of Chaos! " shouted Gwyn as he burns his wounds ceasing the bleed. Gwynn draws his chaos flamed great swords in a cross stance and had Chaos Miracles swirling all around him. It was then Quelaan realizes even if she were to beat Gwynn it would've been either sheer luck or Gywn had made too many mistakes in one go. Quelaan looks towards Angmar who was still crying in the Lord Vessel. Quelaan looks back at Gwynn with a determined look and grasp her swordspear tightly.

"Angmar! " shouted Quelaan as she dashes towards Gwyn and unleashed a flurry of slashes. But Gwyn blocks them all with ease and Angmar was still crying within the Lord Vessel.

"I don't know what happened to you in the past…But…It was most probably what made you into the seed you are…" said Quelaan as she goes into a couple of bouts but losing them all and barely escaping the flashes of red thunder.

"But I don't give a damn on any of that! " shouted Quelaan in agony as one of the red thunder managed to strike her majorly handicapping her movements.

"Because you are Angmar! A member of The Dragonguard Banner! An apprentice witch of New Izelith! " shouted Quelaan as she hides behind the pillars gasping.

"And right now I need you to come back to your senses Angmar! " shouted Quelaan as she ran pillar from pillar evading the constant stream of red thunder strike. But this time Angmar begins to open her teary eyes.

"I ask you as a friend! Please comeback Angmar ! I… Don't want to lose anyone I hold dear anymore…" shouted Quelaan as she grabs tightly on to her necklace. A red thunder strikes Quelaan in the abdomen pushing her to the walls in complete agony.

"Friend?...Quelaan?..." said Angmar slowly in sudden realization.

Gwynn walks towards Quelaan who had her hands on the floor struggling to pick herself up.

"Hmph! Words are just words! They mean nothing! Now be an offering to the coming of this new age! " said Gywn as he lifts his twin great sword. Quelaan unable to pick herself up closes her eyes. Then Angmar suddenly remembers all her memories with her friends where they've had many cherishing memories.

"Quelaan…Quelaan!" Angmar suddenly shouted and cast a chaos fireball from within the Lord Vessel. The chaos fireball hits Gywn staggering him. Quelaan realizing this is her chance hurriedly grabbed her swordspear and swinged as hard as she could with a great thunderous clap slicing up Gwyn's abdomen and the power of thunder blew him into the air defeating him. Gwynn falls to the ground covered in blood. The injured Quelaan picks herself up with her swordspear and rushes towards Angmar. Angmar desperately tries to get out of the Lord Vessel but only managed to have one of her hands out. Quelaan reaches for the hand and pulls the naked Angmar out. They fall on each other and Angmar began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry…I just gave up like that…While you were risking your life to save me…even despite the odds…No more…No more do I want to be a damsel in distress…I want to be useful from now on…" said Andmar while in tears. Quelaan smiles at Angmar and takes off her jacket cloack for Angmar and pats on her shoulder.

"It's alright…That's all that matters…" said Quelaan happily.

Angmar nodded while smiling. Suddenly they heard footsteps from the stairs.

"We've gotta get out of here! The winged-things are coming! " warned Quelaan.

"Hold on! There's something I have to deal with first…" said Angmar as she looks back at the Lord Vessel.

As the Corvians enter the room only to find their Lord Vessel no longer burning and their Lord on the floor covered in blood. The corvians try to wake their Lord, suddenly Gwyn chokes one of the Corvian and sucks the life out of it. Gwyn then rises from the ground in fury.

"THAT WRETCHED WITCH! HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY CHAOS SUN!" screamed Gwynn in sheer furiosity and frustration.

Gwyn raises his hands and casted Chaos Spells.

And outside the castle, the skies turn red. Quelaan and Angmar noticed the reddish sky.

"What's going on?! " questioned Quelaan as she was riding her broom along with Angmar behind holding her.

Angmar looks at the reddish sky warily . Suddenly homing surge of lava were aiming for the witches.

"What the heck?! Chaos flames from the skies?!" shouted Quelaan in disbelief.

Angmar looks back at the incoming Chaos flames determinedly and raises her hands.

"We won't make it! We can't escape! " shouted Quelaan nervously as she tried to fly as fast as she could.

Angmar blocks the lava with her bare hands.

"HOW?!..." shouted Gywn in disbelief at the balcony.

Angmar then transposed the lava into her own soul.

"Incredible! Why didn't you tell us you could do that before?! " shouted Quelaan awe.

"Well after all that time in the Lord Vessel I've figured how to transpose fire just like how earlier I sapped away the flames from the Lord Vessel! " said Angmar happily.

Quelaan smiled back.

"Alright time to head back to the others! " shouted Quelaan.

Gywn infuriated with the outcome melts his surroundings with chaos flame and gazes at the Corvians furiously.

"Gather everyone! We're going to war once more! If the prophecy is true! That means the barrier is broken! And we'll have both the seed bed and the soul of Izelith! " ordered Gwynn furiously.

 **-Inner sanctum of Millwood Forest , Dusk Village–**

Back at the village, everyone is already stationed to defend the village and suddenly a huge red portal opens outside the village. From the portal, armies of Corvians and burning black knights marched onto the village. In the middle of the horde was a throne stacked with charred bodies that walked on it own. On the throne was Gwynn who was still injured.

"At Long last…I see it…The tree that vessels The Witch of Izelith's soul…" murmured Gwyn in awe.

And the war begins.

When Quelaan and Angmar arrived, the war has already began. They head to where Hildegarde is stationed.

"Quelaan! Angmar! " shouted Hildegarde in relief.

"So how's the situation? " asked Quelaan.

"We are vastly outnumbered…But thanks to Artorias and Cirian. They've been able to hold their positions until now. " replied Hildegarde.

"There is a way to defeat them swiftly" said Ornstein.

The three witches turn their heads to Ornstein.

"We have to kill the snake by its head, I've met that "Gwyn" in person before. If he dies, all of the burning knight will vanish along with him leaving only the corvians." Explained Ornstein

"Sounds like a good plan " agreed Hildegarde.

"I'll do it! I dealt with him earlier, I definitely beat him this time! " claimed Quelaan.

Angmar nods at Hildegarde, Hildegarde sighs.

"Always the one who wants to be at the frontlines huh…Alright we'll cover you. Becareful alright! " said Hildegarde.

Quelaan smirked.

"Don't worry! I got this! " taunted Quelaan and all three witches along with Ornstein headed out into the battlefield.

Hildegarde casted crystal magic that distracted the foes from shooting Quelaan.

"Go Quelaan! " shouted Hildegarde.

Quelaan dashes on. As she dashed halfway, a giant arrow launches at her though it missed her the sheer force made her swirled out of control and fell to the ground. Quelaan picked herself up and there he was the burning giant walking towards Quelaan. Quelaan drew out her swordspear facing it at the burning giant.

"Come one! You bastard! " taunted Quelaan. But from behind Ornstein dashed to the giant with a thrust and Artorias followed up with a whirling slash that knocked the giant backwards and behind the giant Cirian did a flurry of slashes. She then hops to Ornstein and Artorias.

"Go on Quelaan! We have this guy busy! " shouted Ornstein. Quelaan nods and flies off. The burning giant tried to shoot Quelaan down but is interrupted by Artorias.

"Where do you think you're shooting old friend? " interrupted Artorias.

The burning giant howled at the three knights.

As Quelaan grew closer to Gwyn, Gwyn noticed Quelaan.

"Accursed witch…You stole my chaos sun from me…But you will not stop me from igniting the Age of Chaos! " shouted Gwyn furiously as he unleashed chaos miracles to Quelaan.

Quelaan dodges them all swirling around with her broom.

"Your tricks are getting old! Old man! " taunted Quelaan.

Gwyn frustrated by Quelaan casted a gigantic meteor that was bound for Quelaan. Quelaan gasped at its size but from below Angmar dashed towards the meteor.

"My chaos sun! " shouted Gwyn

"Angmar! " shouted Quelaan worriedly.

Angmar plunges her arms to the meteor and transposes it.

"Go Quelaan! Finish this! " Shouted Angmar. Quelaan nodded and dashed with her swordspear while building up in lightning. Gwyn casted one last chaos miracle but Quelaan charged up so much lightning she just crossed through the chaos miracle rendering it into thin air and Quelaan jumps from her broom and drops onto Gwyn stabbing him through the body with her swordspear. The blow was had so much power in it the entire area was engulfed by lightning. And everything went white. In that emptiness Quelaan saw Gwyn kneeling on the floor panting in fatigue.

"Why…I don't understand…My chaos powers…Should've been superior…" murmured Gwyn in disbelief and suddenly from behind Gwyn a glowing figure appeared.

"Perhaps it is time to go back to the light my friend…I think you've spent long enough blinding yourself…" said the glowing figure.

As Gwyn gazes back at the glowing figure, he remembers his origins.

"What…Have I done…" murmured Gwyn as he closes his eyes and perish. But the glowing figure remained and looks at Quelaan.

"Thank you…For making me realizing my follies…Perhaps in the afterlife…We can have some jolly cooperation…" said the glowing figure.

"Perhaps…" Quelaan replied with a faint smile and the figure disappears with a "praise the sun" pose.

Quelaan wakes up finding herself surrounded by her allies who were seemed to have already won the battle.

"Quelaan! " shouted both Hildegarde and Angmar as they hug Quelaan.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My wounds still hurt…" frowned Quelaan.

And the three little witches smile and laugh as the sun slowly sets celebrating their victory.


End file.
